The immense popularity and usefulness of digital networks such as the Internet, corporate and campus local area networks (LANs), home networks, wireless networks (e.g., Bluetooth, Fire Wire 802.11x, ad hoc (computer-to-computer)), etc. has resulted in many communication benefits. Digital transmission and processing systems allow users of networks to exchange information in many forms. For example, text and images have traditionally been highly used and there are many mechanisms in use today for users to exchange text such as email, documents, text messages, blog posting, etc. Images can also be readily exchanged in the form of graphics, photographs, slides, video, etc. However, the exchange of audio information has usually focused on transferring discrete files, such as songs, lectures, video, etc., or has been the subject of real-time exchanges such as with Internet Protocol (IP) phones or other digital conversation methods.